Recently, with the development of Internet communication, there has been an increasing interest in internet of things (IOT) service for exchanging information between electronic devices through wire/wireless Internet and research thereof has been actively performed. Therefore, a recently developed or released electronic device may share information between electronic devices with the support of communication module, platform and service for the IOT service.
However, an electronic device for which the communication module, the platform and the service for the IOT service are not supported, that is, an electronic device that is out of date, may not provide the IOT service.
In addition, in order to use the IOT service through a recently released electronic device in support of the IOT service, the same communication protocol may be used for the IOT service between electronic devices.
In other words, in the case where the heterogeneous communication protocol is used, which means that electronic devices capable of providing the IOT service use different communication protocols, the IOT service between the electronic devices may not be provided.
Therefore, a need exists for various IOT services with an electronic device using a heterogeneous communication protocol.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.